


Двое

by philippa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Однажды один арфист влюбился в Госпожу Вейра, но она отвергла его за легкомыслие и непостоянство. Тогда он решил, что все-таки добьется своего...
Kudos: 8





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи этого текста - арфисты, холдеры, всадники.
> 
> Автор предупреждает: штампы, неопределенный период истории Перна, все искажения канонных фактов на совести автора.
> 
> Этот текст — оммаж Фернанду Пессоа. Автор цитирует его стихи (в основном в переводах Е.Витковского и А.Гелескула), отдав их авторство одному из персонажей, а также использует факты его биографии.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2020. Огромное спасибо Мэвис - за все )

— Знаешь, — говорит Кейнтар, поправляя золотую мастерскую кисть на праздничной тунике, — такой красивой девушки я в жизни не встречал! Словом, я влюблен по уши.

— Скорлупа и осколки! — Эскел изображает, что поражен до глубины души: он даже прижимает руку к сердцу для пущего драматизма. — Сколько раз я это слышал, дружище? Спорим, в следующем холде ты будешь так же пылко мечтать о других прекрасных глазах?

Встреча в разгаре: за спиной у них слышится музыка и топот ног. Пары кружатся в танце, арфисты из Набола вовсю наяривают «Маленького зеленого дракона», так что хочется притопнуть в такт. Еще две песни, и придет очередь Кейнтара с Эскелом. В этот раз им досталось лучшее время — все уже выпили достаточно, чтобы веселиться, но еще не успели ни устать, ни растратить прибереженные для Встречи марки.

— И где же ты умудрился ее приглядеть? — спрашивает Эскел без особого интереса. Кейнтар влюбляется постоянно и никогда не получает отказа: в свои двадцать пять он уже мастер, а темные кудри, широкие плечи и сияющие карие глаза способны покорить любую девушку. Сколько раз им приходилось уносить ноги от очередного разгневанного отца или обманутого жениха? Кейнтару хватает одного взгляда, чтобы снова и снова терять свое сердце.

— Вон там.

Эскел смотрит — и не верит глазам.

Там, на помосте для почетных гостей, под полосатым сине-белым навесом, восседают Лорд и Леди холда Плоскогорье, их сын и наследник с молодой женой и Предводители вейра, удостоившие Встречу своим присутствием. Леди Омира, добродушная пожилая дама, с удовольствием угощается южными фруктами. Ее определенно можно не считать. Жена наследника, бледненькая и невзрачная, приходится дочерью Лорду Тонвесару из Набола. Для знати браки по расчету — обычное дело. Но у Кейнтара обычно встает не на такие чахлые цветочки, а… Эскел рассматривает третью из женщин за столом, ощущая, как волосы шевелятся на затылке и пробивает холодный пот. Госпожа Вейра Плоскогорье действительно прекрасна: высокий рост, гордая осанка, пронзительно-голубые глаза и пышные светлые косы. Но… Он оборачивается к другу, но тот его не замечает, мечтательно разглядывая свое новое увлечение.

— Поверь, — говорит Кейнтар, — она всерьез вскружила мне голову.

Эскел вздыхает. Если другу хочется соваться в петлю — его дело. Беда в том, что улепетывать или драться обычно приходится им обоим.

— Ты что же, вправду собираешься подкатить к ней?

— После выступления. Не сомневаюсь, что с нами захотят познакомиться — не каждый день на Встрече играет арфист из Главной мастерской цеха! Может, и за стол посадят, и тогда…

— Там Предводитель Вейра, — подсказывает Эскел. Бронзовый всадник не выглядит грозным, но оглядывает толпу так, что хочется вжать голову в плечи.

— Ну и что? Это же люди из Вейра, им такое привычно: сегодня он летит за одной, завтра за другой. Мне был только заговорить с ней…

— Не понимаю, что они в тебе находят, — бросает Эскел наполовину шутя, наполовину с досадой. — На их месте я бы на тебя и не взглянул!

— Почему это, хотелось бы знать? Неужели я так безобразен?

Эскел усмехается.

— Да мне все равно, красавчик ты или страшнее стража порога. Я не лицо твое имею в виду, а то, что внутри. Ты же ни с одной не пробыл дольше двух семидневок!

— Может, это именно та, кому я отдам свою верность?! — патетически восклицает Кейнтар, и оба заходятся хохотом.

***

Последнюю свою песню, «Море рождает суровые души», она исполняют под одобрительный шум и возгласы зрителей. Кто-то пробует подпевать, кто-то требует повторить. Монеты сыплются в корзинку, которую Эскел предусмотрительно выставил с краю. Они кланяются, чувствуя, как в спину им нетерпеливо смотрят следующие, и тут с помоста для почетных гостей раздается зычный голос лорда:

— Неплохо сыграно, арфисты! Эй, кто-нибудь, подведите их поближе!

Сквозь толпу пробивается замотанный человечек в богатой, но плохо сидящей одежде:

— Скорее, лорд зовет!

Кейнтар бросает на Эскела победный взгляд. Тот лишь вздыхает, чуя неприятности. Но пока их вознаграждают целой маркой и предлагают сыграть только для знатной публики. Человечек ждет, пока они отвесят должное количество поклонов и гонит, поторапливая, в зал. Там их ненадолго оставляют одних — в компании неплохого вина и двух мисок жаркого.

— Видишь? — горячий шепот Кейнтара щекочет Эскелу ухо, и тот вздрагивает. — Все, как я говорил!

Эскел ищет взглядом ближайшую дверь: не парадную, а черную, для прислуги. На всякий случай убирает в футляр флейту и придвигает поближе барабан. Кейнтар предпочитает гитару, Эскелу же достаются все остальные партии и второй голос в их дуэте.

Хозяева и гости появляются довольно скоро, слуги носятся взад и вперед, расставляя кушанья и подливая вино, человечек машет рукой, и они начинают с «Двух рыб на одном крючке». А потом, вопреки всем уговорам, Кейнтар начинает играть вступление к «Самым прекрасным глазам на свете», в открытую пялясь на Госпожу Вейра, и Эскелу не остается ничего, кроме как подхватить мелодию.

Лорд и Леди налегают на бенденское, Предводитель не отстает от них, потом поднимается, пошатываясь, и скрывается за портьерой. Наследник уже набрался и норовит прилечь лицом на блюдо. Но его жена, кажется, в восторге — и от песен, и от Кейнтара. Бледное личико порозовело: она хлопает в ладоши и просит спеть еще что-нибудь душевное. Госпожа Вейра — совершенно трезвая — смотрит на ее с нескрываемой жалостью, а потом окидывает арфистов насмешливым взглядом. Эскел напрягается. Ну конечно: этот болван опять не сводит с нее глаз, полуприкрыв веки и выставляя напоказ длинные темные ресницы.

— Что бы вы хотели послушать, леди? — спрашивает он. Жена наследника принимает вопрос на свой счет:

— «Зимнюю любовь»!

— А вы, госпожа? — не сдается Кейнтар.

Всадница медлит, будто позволяя ему налюбоваться собою.

— По твоему выбору, мастер.

Эскел ничего не успевает предпринять — его ненормальный друг встает и негромко, но отчетливо выговаривает:

— Не смею, госпожа. Все, чего ты от меня хочешь — в твоих руках.

Четко очерченные золотистые брови чуть заметно поднимаются:

— Ты, должно быть, хороший арфист.

Это все. Кейнтар ждет все с тем же глупым видом, так что, прежде чем взять первые аккорды «Зимней любви», Эскелу приходится пихнуть его локтем в бок.

***

— Ты слышал? Она сказала, что я хороший арфист, и это значит…

— …Что она указала тебе твое место, — заключает Эскел. — Петь песенки про любовь по заказу лордов и леди.

Им отвели уголок в крыле для слуг: впрочем, случалось им ночевать и в менее теплых и защищенных от ветра местах, без чистых простыней и шерстяных одеял.

— Этого быть не может! — восклицает Кейнтар. — Ты все неправильно понял! Вот увидишь — я сейчас пойду и спрошу…

— Куда?! — Эскел хватает его за рубашку. — С ума сошел!

— Я должен с ней поговорить! Объясниться! Наверно… наверно, она просто приревновала меня к этой малышке, жене наследника…

Эскел хватается за голову, но Кейнтар уже не слушает его: накидывает верхнюю тунику и выскакивает за дверь. Остается ждать — либо возвращения на рассвете с засосами на шее и сытостью во взгляде, либо криков и бегства под покровом ночи. Интересно, куда им придется бежать, если ворота холда заперты?

Эскел собирает вещи, с сожалением глядя на пышную перину, и проклинает собственную мягкотелость, не позволяющую ему бросить Кейнтара и заняться устройством собственной карьеры — хотя бы получением мастерского узла. Втайне он понимает, что эту «мягкотелость» зовут иначе, но старается загнать эту мысль куда подальше.

Как ни странно, Кейнтар возвращается через полчаса, и погони за ним определенно нет. Усаживается на застеленный периной настил и молчит. Эскел ждет. Потом с удовольствием скидывает сапоги и ложится, вытянув усталые ноги.

— Ты был прав, — Кейнтар наконец прерывает молчание. — Она сказала, дело не в том, что я арфист, а, ну… — он растерянно крутит головой, — в том, что все мною сказанное — пустое сотрясение воздуха. Что хороший голос и смазливое лицо… Стой, — вдруг вскидывается он: — Ты же говорил мне то же самое!

— Не бери в голову, — Эскел похлопывает его по руке. — Не думал же ты, что тебе никто никогда не откажет? Не согласится эта — согласится другая.

— Скорлупа и осколки, — шепчет Кейнтар. — Кажется… Кажется, никакой другой мне больше не нужно.

Эскел не пытается убеждать его, что это не любовь, а уязвленное самолюбие. Он отворачивается к стене и засыпает.

***

Утро застает их в дороге. Кейнтар непривычно тих и сосредоточен, будто принимает какое-то решение. Не мог же он в самом деле влюбиться? В холде, впрочем, все спокойно. Напоследок их кормят завтраком, дают припасов с собой и открывают тяжелую дверь. За стенами устроен загон для драконов. Эскел смотрит, проходя, на громадную лоснящуюся золотую королеву: фасетчатые глаза ее мерцают, огромная пасть, полная острых зубов, приоткрывается, и кажется, будто она смеется над незадачливым героем-любовником.

Но дорога всегда приводит его в хорошее расположение духа. Кейнтар непременно остынет, как бывало много раз, повеселеет и станет прежним, а между одним холдом с прекрасными дамами и другим, с не менее прекрасными, компанию ему составит только он, Эскел.

Но друг молчит, пока они не устраиваются на обед под нависающей рядом с дорогой гранитной скалой. Здесь обычно останавливаются и бродячие арфисты, и торговые караваны, и скороходы: площадка очищена от мелких камней, очаг заботливо обложен булыжниками покрупнее, как и русло ручейка, пробивающего себе путь от подножья.

Когда покончено и с пирожками, и с холодным мясом, и с мелкими поздними яблоками, Кейнтар вдруг выпрямляется и все с тем же непривычно серьезным видом говорит:

— Я докажу ей!

Эскел ждет.

— Я докажу, что… что это не пустое! Напишу так, что она поймет! И оценит, что я не просто хороший голос и смазливая рожа, и тогда…

Эк его накрыло, думает Эскел, разрываясь между жалостью и злорадством.

— Ну, напишешь, — говорит он вслух. — И даже споешь перед ней. Думаешь, всадница признается, что ошиблась?

Кейнтар потрясенно таращится на него:

— Да! Да, вот оно! Спасибо! — он вдруг подается к Эскелу, крепко его обнимая. — Никто не должен знать, что это песни Кейнтара из Главной мастерской! Нужно начать все с чистого листа! Создать нового арфиста! Мы придумаем ему имя и все прочее, и будем везде рассказывать, что поем его песни, пока они не разойдутся по всему Перну! А потом — скажем, через Оборот — вернемся в Плоскогорье, и я объяснюсь с ней.

— А как ты докажешь, что они твои?

Кейнтар хмурится:

— И давно ты стал таким умным? Ну, например… например, я вставлю в песню слова, которые она мне говорила. Или нет — на ней было кольцо из меди в виде огненной ящерицы! Блестящее, как золотое! Если упомянуть о нем в песне, никто ничего не поймет, а она поначалу может посчитать совпадением. Как тебе такое?

Эскел размышляет недолго. Новые песни — особенно если он поможет Кейнтару с музыкой и будет первым исполнителем — уже полпути к званию мастера. Чтобы сочинить их, придется осесть в каком-нибудь укромном месте — это тоже неплохо. И главное, он станет хранителем тайны, а значит, их связь…

— Уже лучше, — кивает он. — Непонятно только, что говорить в Главной мастерской — если мы будем ссылаться на автора, которого нет ни в одном списке, ничего не выйдет. Даже если его имя назовем не мы…

— Подумаешь! Скажем, что раскопали его записи в каком-нибудь холде… можно даже заброшенном! Или нашли на дороге груду костей и сумку со свитками! Нам-то неоткуда знать, существовал этот арфист на самом деле или нет!

И все-таки Эскел колеблется. Присвоить чужую песню — тяжкое преступление, за него могут даже изгнать из Цеха. Но приписать свою песню другому? Такого, наверно, еще не бывало.

— Ну? — требует Кейнтар, заглядывая ему в глаза с прежним азартом. — Согласен?

— Согласен, — говорит он.

***

— О чем же ты будешь писать, если не о любви? — спрашивает Эскел на следующем привале. До темноты остается совсем немного, и пусть Падение будет только завтра, но ночевать на открытом воздухе в этих северных землях не хочется совершенно. И все-таки передохнуть нужно: они вытягивают ноги, отхлебывают из походной кожаной фляги.

— О чем? — переспрашивает Кейнтар. — О жизни. И о драконах — она же всадница! Ее не может не затронуть…

Эскел почти не сомневается, что у Кейнтара получится — не взять песнями неприступную крепость, но написать их так, что слова и музыка будут запоминаться с первого раза. Не уверен он в другом — в том, что тот сможет сочинять непохоже на себя прежнего, чтобы никто даже не заподозрил…

— Нам понадобится время, — говорит он. — И место.

— Я уже все продумал! — Кейнтар хлопает его по плечу. — Ты никогда не спрашивал, откуда я родом…

— Разве не из Цеха?

Они встретились десять Оборотов назад — два ученика в Главной мастерской Цеха арфистов. Эскела привез дядя, хозяин Пири-холда в Южном Болле: не чаял избавиться от лишнего рта и был просто счастлив, когда у племянника обнаружился слух и голос. Кейнтар же вечно напускал тумана, называя себя то побочным сыном Лорда, то подкидышем, подброшенным к воротам мастерской, то единственным спасенным из торгового каравана, уничтоженного Нитями. Эскел только посмеивался, услыхав очередную байку. По нечаянным оговоркам он решил, что без арфистов в родословной Кейнтара не обошлось, а если он не хочет говорить — так и не нужно.

— Ну… нет. На самом деле из холда. Вряд ли ты про него слышал: дыра-дырой, разве что недалеко от Руата. Там и в лучшие времена народу было немного, а сейчас остался мой дед…

— Дед? — переспрашивает Эскел. — Остался, когда ты уехал в Цех? Да он жив вообще?

— Оборот назад был жив, — нехотя отвечает Кейнтар. — Караваны туда заходят, ну и…

— Совсем один? Как в холде прожить одному?

Кейнтар пожимает плечами.

— Как-то живет, наверно… Гостинцы мои берет, значит, и нас не выгонит.

Эскел открывает было рот, чтобы спросить Кейнтара о родителях, но предпочитает промолчать.

***

Они бредут на юго-запад, от холда к холду: зима следует по пятам, но, кроме завывающего ветра да ливней, ничего не происходит. Встречают их с немалым удивлением — редко кто пускается в путь в это время. Кейнтар честно объясняет, что хочет навестить деда, получая свою толику сочувствия и пересудов: «Скажи-ка, арфист, а родство помнит!»

В третьем по счету холде, куда они заходят переждать Падение, Эскела ждут сразу два сюрприза. Кейнтар наотрез отказывается петь то, что сочинил прежде — чтобы, по его словам, вжиться в новый образ. Впрочем, в этом захолустье рады и учебным балладам, тем более если арфист попадает в ноты. И конечно, на него сразу же клюет хорошенькая смешливая повариха: заговаривает без всякого стеснения, хихикает и наконец утаскивает куда-то.

Эскел и сам не знает, доволен он или разочарован. Он почти ждет, что, вернувшись наутро, Кейнтар откажется от своих завиральных идей и решит зимовать в Мастерской. Сам он тоже не слишком долго сидит в одиночестве. Конечно, с Кейнтаром ему не сравняться: ни кудрей, ни роста, даже глаза обыкновенные, светло-серые. Разница между ними — всего полтора Оборота, но тощий и узкоплечий Эскел кажется еще моложе. Ровесницы поглядывают на него без интереса, но есть ведь и другие…

— Скучаешь, арфист? — говорит хозяйка холда. По-мужски высокая и жилистая, она возвышается над ним почти на голову. Шаль со вдовьей каймой смотрится на ней неуместно, от нового платья пахнет цветочной водой.

— Не так чтобы, — отвечает Эскел. — Но развлечься не откажусь.

Он слегка посмеивается про себя: неизвестно, что там за постель у поварихи. В комнате у хозяйки тепло, на большой кровати горой уложены подушки, стеганое одеяло мягкое даже на вид. Эскел не удивляется, когда она толкает его на подушки, обшаривает взглядом сверху донизу и начинает неторопливо раздеваться. Сложение у нее тоже почти мужское: узкие бедра, сухие мосластые ноги — и ни живота, ни груди.

— Снимай штаны, — командует она, удовлетворенно кивает, завидев стоящий колом член, и распускает собранные в пучок темные волосы. Эскела кидает в жар, он закрывает глаза и вцепляется обеими руками в одеяло, а она с еле слышным смешком направляет его в себя. Внутри узко и мокро, она низко стонет сквозь зубы, поднимается и опускается, неутомимо и неуклонно. Эскел все-таки приоткрывает глаза, видит темные волосы, завесившие лицо, смуглые руки, вцепившиеся ему в плечи. Одна из них скользит ниже, выкручивает сосок. Эскел вскрикивает, хватает ее за бедра и поддает снизу. Она выгибается, опускает руку себе между ног, скользит, касаясь его члена там, где их тела соединяются, напрягается, вздрагивает. Судорога, пронзившая ее тело, захватывает и его: на мгновение оба застывают, вжимаясь друг в друга.

— Неплохо, — говорит она позже, удобно устроившись на подушках и разглядывая Эскела. — Завтра уходите? Даже жаль, я бы повторила.

— Сейчас… — начинает он, и она усмехается:

— Сейчас — само собой. А то оставайся — зачем тебе какой-то заброшенный холд? У нас всяко лучше.

— Я не…

— Да уж понятно, что не. А дружок-то твой знает?

— Что знает? — вскидывается Эскел.

— Отчего ты с ним таскаешься?

Эскелу лень возражать: глаза слипаются после целого дня пути, песен, ужина, женщины.

— Откуда ему, — мычит он в ответ.

Хозяйка легонько шлепает его по заднице, сон отступает, и все повторяется снова.

***

После второго раза она выставляет его. Эскел, зевая, плетется в каморку — и натыкается на Кейнтара: тот полулежит на тюфяке с гитарой в руках и бренчит что-то под сурдинку.

— Ты почему здесь? — пугается Эскел.

Кейнтар вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Эскел будто видит себя его глазами: взлохмаченного, в криво надетой рубахе, с искусанными, слишком красными губами.

— Да вот, пришло кое-что в голову, — бросает Кейнтар, не переставая наигрывать. — Знаешь, как бывает? Отложишь на потом, мысль и уйдет. А тебе, я смотрю, повезло?

Эскел, не отвечая, поспешно плещет в лицо из большой бадьи. Кейнтар в самом деле бросил подружку ради новой песни? Происходит что-то странное, но думать об этом он просто не в состоянии.

Имя своему мнимому арфисту они придумывают на следующий день. После Падения погода будто решает сделать передышку. Бледное небо кажется очень высоким, его затягивает дымка, в которой вспыхивают золотые, бронзовые, синие искры. Кейнтар смотрит, запрокинув голову.

— Хорошо бы назвать его Орфеусом, — говорит он, когда драконы исчезают в Промежутке.

— Чтобы тебя раскусил первый же арфист?

— Значит, надо что-то обычное…, например, Сэммон. Почему бы ему не быть Сэммоном?

Эскел кивает. Сэммон, бездомный арфист, отныне идет с ними третьим.

— Откуда-нибудь из Битры, — продолжает рассуждать Кейнтар, — хотя нет — кто будет слушать битранца? Лучше из Тиллека, и его однажды выбрали во время Поиска, но дракона он так и не запечатлел, и всю жизнь жалел об этом.

— А его друг получил дракона, — неожиданно для себя вставляет Эскел. — Но погиб в первом же сражении с Нитями.

— Отдает мелодрамой, — качает головой Кейнтар. — Не в первом, но в одном из первых. Пожалуй, стоит посвятить ему песню. И нужно вспомнить, как играть на виоле, — вдруг говорит он, — я ее с ученичества в руки не брал.

— Свою не дам, — Эскел напоказ обхватывает обеими руками чехол с виолой. Барабан висит у него на бедре, флейта уложена в карман, нашитый на заплечный мешок.

— Жалеешь для друга?! — восклицает Кейнтар, — о, как я в тебе ошибался!

И оба опять заходятся смехом.

— Интересно, что ответил бы на это Сэммон? Наверно, сделал бы виолу сам?

— Душой компании его не назовешь, — подхватывает Эскел. — Ему милее бродить в пустошах и знаться с кочевниками и изгоями, а не петь перед лордами и леди!

— О, — говорит вдруг Кейнтар. — Постой-ка!

Он достает гитару, берет аккорд, потом другой.

— Это и будет первая песня.

***  
Трава под стенами маленького холда старательно выполота — не видно ни единого клочка зелени. Раствор, скрепляющий камни, кое-где подновлен, и разница между старой, потемневшей кладкой и новой светлой хорошо различима. Тяжелые металлические петли очищены от ржавчины: кое-где даже видны потеки масла.

— Похоже… — начинает было Эскел, но тут отворяется смотровое окошко, и скрипучий старческий голос спрашивает:

— Кого тут Нити принесли?

— Это я, — говорит Кейнтар, — Откроешь?

Эскел успевает сосчитать до десяти, прежде чем распахивается едва заметная боковая дверца, и догоняет Кейнтара уже у самой стены.

Все холды устроены одинаково: стена окружает площадь, на которой обычно устраивают сходы и праздники, дальше, в скале, вырублены жилища, склады и мастерские. Здесь же стена перекрывает вход в большую пещеру: зайдя внутрь, они сразу попадают под каменный свод.

— Дальше-то что? — спрашивает старик так неожиданно, что Эскел едва не подпрыгивает. Но фоне стен он едва различим: серая одежда и серые волосы сливаются с камнем, спина если и согнута, то почти незаметно. Факел, который он держит в руке, горит ровно и ярко.

— Пустишь нас на зиму? — говорит Кейнтар вместо ответа.

Эскел ловит на себе взгляд старика и старается не опускать глаз.

— Полдня мои, полдня ваши, — наконец изрекает тот. — И чтоб никаких девок! Хочешь ебстись — ступай вон в Долинный. И ты, как тебя?

Эскел кивает — раз и другой.

Старик медлит, но отступает в сторону. Кейнтар тащит Эскела за собой, в глубь горы. Здесь тепло и влажно, вдоль стены журчит ручей. Эскел спиной чувствует, что старик смотрит им вслед, и наконец догадывается спросить:

— А как его звать? Твоего деда?

— Сообразил? — усмехается через плечо Кейнтар. — Сэммон, конечно.

***

Полдня тяжелой работы — не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, так утверждает Кейнтар: когда руки заняты, голова свободна. Но рук все-таки жаль. На второй день Эскел пускает запасные штаны на две пары рабочих перчаток, корпит над ними несколько часов, проклиная Кейнтара и его дурацкие шуточки.

Назвать их арфиста Сэммоном — все равно что расписаться в авторстве! Тем более что уже решено, что лучшего места для первого знакомства с новыми песнями, чем Долинный холд, придумать трудно. А уж там-то все знают, как звать соседа!

Кейнтар слабо сопротивляется и предлагает в конце концов вообще не давать ему имени: пусть подписывается одной буквой, той же «С»! Временами Эскелу кажется: Кейнтар давно забыл, с чего началась эта затея — как и все их выдумки, которые когда-то казались удачными. Но после каждого Падения тот неизменно провожает драконов таким мечтательным взглядом, что все надежды тотчас рушатся.

Первую песню Кейнтар заканчивает, когда на землю неуверенно падает снег — падает и тут же тает. Песни всегда давались ему легко: побренчит, помурлычет себе под нос и распевает: «Ах, любовь, небесный пламень, он сжигает даже камень», так, будто эти слова и мелодия существовали всегда. Эскел не сочиняет ничего, кроме обязательных баллад, без которых не пройдешь испытаний в Цехе. Он не завидует легкости Кейнтара, ему скорее обидно, что тот так мало ценит собственные творения. Но сейчас он не походит на себя — даже внешне. Черные кудри гладко зачесаны, рубаха застегнута — Эскел некстати думает, что пора купить хотя бы пару новых сорочек, они совсем обносились. И гитара звучит незнакомо, без привычных мягких переборов, звук кажется не просто резким — режущим:

Опять я, на исходе сил  
Забыв усталость,  
Дракона взглядом проводил —  
И сердце сжалось.

Как удается на лету  
По небосклону  
Себя нести сквозь пустоту  
Так неуклонно?

И почему крылатым быть —  
Как символ воли,  
Которой нет, но, чтобы жить,  
Нужна до боли?

Душа чужда, и быть собой  
Еще тоскливей,  
И страх растет мой, как прибой,  
В одном порыве —

Нет, не летать, о том ли речь,  
Но от полета  
В бескрылой участи сберечь  
Хотя бы что-то.

— Ну как? — робко спрашивает Кейнтар, и Эскел потрясенно крутит головой:

— Это не ты! Это он!

***

Эскел идет в дальние пещеры, надеясь раздобыть обрывки старой кожи. Сапоги давно пора чинить, а если попадется кусок поровнее, можно использовать его, чтобы записать новую песню. Кейнтар себя этим, конечно, не утруждает. Эскел надеется, что сможет придать записям потрепанный вид — на случай, если их придется предъявлять в Цехе.

Старик выслушивает просьбу без особого интереса:

— Кожа-то? Найдется, отчего не найтись. Только помоги-ка мне сначала с корзинами.

Эскел послушно возит на тачке корзины с грибами — собирать их старик не доверяет никому, — и не задает вопросов. Все они закончились в первые дни, когда он понял, что тот действительно управляется здесь в одиночку.

— Приедут за ними сегодня, — бросает старик, когда последняя корзина занимает свое место в нише у входа. — К вечеру должны. Пошли, что ли?

В пещеру, которая служит складом, Эскела не пускают. Он ждет за дверью, потом садится у стены, стараясь повторить песню и прикидывая, как она будет лучше звучать. Настроение больше подходит для флейты, но у виолы звук богаче…

— Вот. Зря-то не трать, — старик кидает ему под ноги сверток, угрюмо оглядывает вскочившего Эскела и вдруг спрашивает:

— Что он опять натворил?

— Кто?

— Ты меня, арфист, за дурака не держи. Отсидеться вам нужно, так ведь? Пока не приперло, он меня десятой дорогой обходил… Что ж он такого учинил? Обрюхатил дочку у лорда? Или жену, Нить ему в задницу?

— Никого он не… — возмущенно начинает Эскел — и замолкает. Тайна принадлежит ему лишь наполовину, и распоряжаться ей в одиночку он не собирается.

— Мне-то что? — старик пожимает плечами. — Но коли драконы уже разнесли весть о розыске, да кто-нибудь из Долинного о ней услыхал…

— Нет никаких вестей, — Эскел старается, чтобы голос звучал твердо. — И слышать нечего.

— Его не из Цеха случаем выставили? — и, пока Эскел отчаянно мотает головой, продолжает: — А то с него станется. Весь в отца!

— В отца? — настороженно повторяет Эскел.

— Он тебе не рассказывал? Ну и дружок закадычный! Тот тоже — прилетел, хвост распустил, девку с собой в Вейр сманил, а потом бросил. С приплодом обратно притащилась, — он махнул рукой. — И этот уродился такой же пустобрех.

— Кейнтар не пустобрех! — опять возмущается Эскел. — Он самый молодой Мастер в Цехе! И поет лучше всех. И…

— Эх, парень, — старик разглядывает его с брезгливой жалостью. — Сдается мне, он тебя так же купил, как тот всадник мою Итку. Ну, дело твое…

***

Кожа оказывается действительно старой, но в свертке ее столько, что можно выкроить не меньше трех ровных листов для записей, и останется еще на заплаты.

Кейнтар без особого интереса кивает, услышав о гостях, рассматривает куски кожи, советует обтрепать края, чтобы не казались новыми.

— Три? Так тому и быть, — говорит он. — На каждую по три, если мелко записывать, всего девять.

— Если пойдет, как с первой, за две семидневки закончишь, — поддразнивает Эскел. Думать о словах старика — и почти о тех же словах, сказанных хозяйкой горного холда, он себе запрещает.

— Почему через две?

— Потому что я за тебя работать не стану.

— А-а-а, — Кейнтар с удовольствием потягивается, откладывает гитару. — Слушай, сегодня сыграешь вместо меня? Эти, из Долинного, наверняка попросят, а я боюсь, что испорчу все, если начну петь прежнее. Согласен?

Эскел ошеломленно моргает. Сыграть? Одному? Раньше у них разумелось само собой, что его дело — втора, аккомпанемент. Но если уж решил добиваться мастерского узла, то…

— Сыграю, — говорит он.

***

Гостей — они же покупатели — всего четверо. Или целых четверо? Эскел предусмотрительно прячется в кухне, пока повозку, запряженную двумя косматыми волами, загоняют под навес, сгружают привезенные припасы, о чем-то рядятся со стариком. Кейнтар топчется рядом с ним, внезапно не скрывая неуверенности, и видеть его таким почему-то обидно.

Вошедший первым, завидев их, замирает на пороге, так что почти загораживает собою проем. Типичный холдер, успевает подумать Эскел, прежде чем тот осторожно спрашивает:

— Кейнтар? Ты, что ли?

— Тивен? — следует такой же осторожный вопрос.

— Узнал? Вот так раз… А дедуля-то молчит, старый пень! Смотри-ка, вправду Кейнтар, и уже мастер!

— А сам-то! — подхватывает тот, и Эскел замечает сдвоенный узел с двойной петлей.

Холдер — то есть, конечно, хозяин Долинного — пожимает плечами.

— Летняя лихорадка, будь она неладна. Проредила нас два Оборота назад…

— Погоди, — Кейнтар сдвигает брови, что-то прикидывая. — Если холд теперь за тобой, значит, Лиссу ты все-таки уговорил?

— Уговорил. Ты же уехал, — холдер коротко вздыхает. — Нет ее больше. Ни ее, ни Варсона. Да что уж теперь… А тебя сюда как занесло? Неужто решил проведать старика?

— Мимо шли, — небрежно отвечает Кейнтар. — И знакомься — это Эскел, мой… подмастерье.

Пауза слишком мала, но арфист на то и арфист, чтобы ловить подобные мелочи. Холдер цепко его оглядывает: в какое-то мгновение Эскел смотрит прямо ему в глаза, синие и холодные, и первым, не выдерживая, опускает голову. Внутри у него что-то екает.

— С Тивеном мы выросли вместе…

— Пока кое-кому не вздумалось попытать счастья в других местах! Эй, — кричит холдер, — гляньте, кто здесь!

Конечно, их просят спеть. К счастью для Эскела, это не та публика, которой стоит стесняться. По неписанному закону любой арфист первой поет свою собственную песню, так что он без малейших угрызений совести заводит «Зеленым садом», которую сочинил чуть ли не в первый свой год в Цехе. К третьему куплету все уже притоптывают в такт — с развлечениями здесь явно не густо. Рядом с холдером сидит очень хорошенькая белокурая девица — пусть не жена взамен умершей от лихорадки, но уж точно невеста. Оставшиеся двое — супружеская пара чуть постарше — откровенно радуются тому, что вместо стариковского ворчания можно послушать музыку.

— Хорошо сделано, — хвалит холдер, когда Эскел откладывает виолу и пододвигает кружку с горячим кла. — Будь у нас арфист, я попросил бы тебя записать для него эту балладу. Но ваш Цех только обещает, а тот подмастерье, которого прислали в прошлый раз, не выдержал нашей зимы и сбежал!

— Как его звали? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Эскел.

— Сарион. Слыхали про такого?

— Про такого — нет, — медленно отвечает Кейнтар, и Эскел вдруг пугается. Их выдумка вот-вот заживет собственной жизнью, и…

— А ты, Кейнтар, так нам и не споешь? — спрашивает холдер.

Тот машет рукой:

— Позже. Давайте-ка еще выпьем! — и налегает на вино и вяленое мясо. Эскел отлично его понимает: запасов у деда довольно, но расходует он их не слишком щедро, так что и грибы, и рыба из небольшого садка уже успели приесться.

Эскел встает из-за стола, жалея, что не может припрятать пару кусков на завтра, и идет отлить, спотыкаясь и придерживаясь за стену. После он останавливается, втягивая полной грудью пахнущий холодом воздух, и смотрит на усыпанное звёздами небо со светлыми кругами лун.

Шаги заставляют его вздрогнуть. Холдера он узнает сразу — по развороту плеч и светлым волосам. Эскел отступает, давая ему пройти, но тот останавливается напротив:

— И что же он опять натворил?

Эскел глупо моргает от неожиданности и, осознав, не может сдержать хохота.

— Обрюхатил…. Обрюхатил дочку лорда! — едва выговаривает он между взрывами смеха. — Или жену!

Самое смешное, что холдер ему верит.

— Не Руат, там никого подходящего не припомню, — только и говорит он. — Плоскогорье? Или вы дальше забрались?

Эскел трясет головой.

— Никого он не обрюхатил. Дед меня спрашивал о том же самом, вот я и не удержался.

— Врет, как арфист… — цедит холдер… как его там? Тивен, кажется? — Вот только вранье чересчур похоже на правду. Он все так же ни одной юбки не пропускает?

Эскел дергает плечом.

— Если ты в этом уверен, зачем оставил с ним свою невесту?

— Какую еще?.. — начинает холдер. — А, Далию? С чего ты взял, что она моя невеста? Этой овечке я не пастух, — говорит он, нависая над Эскелом: тому приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не отступить. — Между нами, сейчас мы были бы рады свежей крови в любом виде. Если он сделает ей ребенка, я, так и быть, не придушу его, можешь не бояться.

— Я и не боюсь. — Эскел шагает вперед, отодвигая его плечом. Холдер хмыкает еле слышно, но пропускает.

***

Когда Кейнтар берет первый аккорд, Эскел не сомневается, что услышит песню про драконов. Но он не узнает ни вступления, ни слов:

Смерть — поворот дороги,  
Кто завернул — незрим.  
Снова твой шаг далекий  
Слился в одно с моим.

Проигрыш звучит резко, почти грубо — кажется, струны вот-вот оборвутся, но Кейнтар заканчивает высоким глиссандо и поет дальше:

Стерты земные грани.  
Смертью не обмануть.  
Призрачно расставанье.  
Подлинен только путь.

Тишина оглушает, так что невольно хочется потрясти головой. Потом за спиной у Эскела слышится всхлипывание. Он не оборачивается. Песня, которую он услышал — из тех, что приносят его создателю не просто известность, но славу. Когда он успел ее записать? Пока Эскел собирал грибы и судачил со стариком о обрюхаченной дочке лорда?

— Чье это? — тяжело спрашивает Тивен. — Почему я не слышал ее раньше?

Эскела передергивает: он отлично понимает, что месяц назад задал бы тот же вопрос. Он думал, что видит Кейнтара насквозь, но о той части души, откуда проросли эти слова и эта музыка, понятия не имел.

— Что, на Кейнтара непохоже? — ухмыляется тот.

Тивен вопросительно смотрит на Эскела.

— Я не знаю, — он понимает вдруг, что говорит чистую правду.

— Мы не знаем, — подхватывает Кейнтар. — Не уверен даже, что она должна звучать именно так. Нам достались только записи, и те попорченные. Вот, пытаемся восстановить. Но имени пока не нашли… или не разобрали.

— Ты потому и спрашивал про нашего арфиста? — догадывается Тивен. Кейнтар пожимает плечами: понимай как хочешь.

— Еще! — просит хорошенькая Далия. Глаза у нее красные, в руке зажат платок.

— С остальными мы только начали.

— Ну хоть одну!

Кейнтар все-таки поет про драконов, хотя Эскел не удивился бы еще одной новой песне. Ему такое знакомо — когда подхватывает и несет, и каждый звук и каждое слово находит свое место, становится туда, где ему надлежит быть.

— А в Цех вы дали знать? — спрашивает Тивен. — Уж там-то найдут!

— Эк тебя пробрало, — угрюмо отвечает Кейнтар. — Мы еще и семидневки здесь не пробыли. Когда, по-твоему, нам все успеть?

— Ну, эти-то две успели. А что пробрало — ты, верно, и сам понял, о чем я подумал. Вот что: мы на днях отвозим десятину в Руат. Я мог бы поспрашивать — особенно если б обзавелся списками. А еще лучше поедем с нами, вы там у себя скорее разберетесь.

Эскел почти успевает кивнуть — вот он, случай! Конечно, двоим сразу ехать нельзя, и остаться одному в чужом холде не слишком уютно, зато можно будет, не торопясь, все устроить с записями.

— Нет уж, — Кейнтар указывает на деда, который, кажется, до сих пор и слова не сказал. — Сам же стыдил, что я здесь не появляюсь, а теперь, значит, передумал? Нет уж, никуда я не поеду. И эти каракули я лучше разбираю, — он усмехается — и вдруг подмигивает Эскелу: — А вот ты можешь.

Эскелу есть что ответить. Он уже забыл, когда пел один. Он не умеет врать, хоть и арфист. Он отчаянно боится вернуться сюда и обнаружить, что Кейнтар его не дождался. Но ему не привыкать затыкать рот своему «я», тем более что рассуждает Кейнтар совершенно верно. И к тому же… Он старается не смотреть на Тивена, все-таки косится и видит, как тот напрягается и подается вперед в ожидании ответа. Все вместе заставляет его сказать:

— Почему бы и нет?

***

Обоз с десятиной — двенадцать фургонов, двенадцать пар волов, — выглядит не хуже иного торгового каравана. Разумеется, заезжать за Эскелом никто не собирается, да и смысла нет: до Долинного несколько часов пути. Он шагает один, распевая во весь голос сначала то, что успел написать Кейнтар за оставшиеся несколько дней, потом — то, что он сочинял прежде. Придуманный арфист с каждым шагом все больше обретает плоть — и все больше отличается от Кейнтара. По правде сказать, получился из него изрядный нытик, пусть и неизмеримо талантливый. Может, поэтому он и бродил в полном одиночестве, думает Эскел и тут же с досадой поминает скорлупу и осколки. Кто бродил? Его же не существует! Остаток пути он горланит старые учебные баллады и, запыхавшись от быстрой ходьбы, останавливается.

Тивен стоит у первого фургона, скрестив на груди руки: видно, как на них бугрятся мышцы. Едва ли он встречает Эскела — но, увидев его, делает шаг или два навстречу.

— Скажи-ка, ты вовремя!

— И что в этом удивительного? А-а-а, ты видел одного арфиста и решил, что все они одинаковы?

Смотреть на Тивена приятно, хотя светловолосые Эскелу никогда не нравились. Он напоминает себе, что это владетель холда в глуши, притом вдовец, а все остальное ему просто почудилось.

— Тут ты прав, — посмеивается Тивен. — Привычка — такое дело. Напоминай мне почаще, что ты — не он!

Эскел почти не удивляется, оказавшись в первом фургоне, да еще и впереди, рядом с погонщиком. С караванами ему случалось ездить и прежде: такое приглашение, помимо очевидного, может означать что угодно. Тивен правит сам. В фургоне есть и третий, холдер по имени Ларриш — он едет слева, на «ленивой доске», и явно страдает с похмелья. Первым Эскел не заговаривает. Тивен поглядывает на него, а потом спрашивает:

— И давно вы знакомы? — и, пока Эскел набирает воздуху, чтобы начать рассказ, продолжает: — Не знаю, твоя это заслуга или нет, но Кейнтар изрядно изменился.

— Щенок из дальнего холда пятнадцати Оборотов от роду и мастер-арфист. Действительно, что тут может измениться? — язвит Эскел.

— Я не о том: в самом главном человек никогда не меняется — не замечал?

— Если только сам не захочет, — отвечает Эскел, тут же успевает понять, как близко подошел к запретной черте, и поспешно исправляется: — Наш наставник в Цехе однажды понял, что от вина руки дрожат — и перестал пить.

— Это привычка, а не суть, — замечает Тивен. — И мы говорим о Кейнтаре. Никто как он не потакал собственным слабостям. Хм… — он медлит, будто не решается продолжить, но все-таки выговаривает: — Если бы списки песен нашел прежний Кейнтар, я бы не удивился… 

— Думаешь, он бы их присвоил?! Кейнтар не вор! — Эскелу так обидно за друга, что он не выбирает слов. — И не дурак: тут любой увидит разницу — ты же увидел!

— Ну, увести невесту у приятеля он не погнушался.

— Невесту? В пятнадцать-то Оборотов?

— Ты, видно, из Цеха? Говорят, у вас женятся поздно, но у нас, особенно в малых холдах, родители сговаривают детей едва не с рождения.

— Из Пири-холда в Южном Болле, — усмехается Эскел. Тиван то ли притворяется простачком, то ли действительно привык говорить напрямую: дразнить его забавно и легко. — И ты до сих пор ему припоминаешь?

— Он мне нравился, — так же просто отвечает Тивен. — Что только я не спускал ему с рук… пока не увидел их с Лиссой.

— А ее ты любил? Или обозлился, что тебя обокрали?

Тивен крутит головой:

— Тут мы не поладим. В одном ты прав, дело действительно прошлое. Тому Кейнтару я бы и сейчас набил морду, а этому… Пел он всегда хорошо, но в этот раз будто не для других, а для себя. Может, дело не в тебе, а в этих песнях? Как они, кстати, к вам попали? 

Над легендой им пришлось попотеть. Оба понимали, что лжец из Эскела плохой, и постарались сгладить все острые углы, но сейчас ему больше всего хочется послать Кейнтару пару-другую проклятий. Почему именно ему приходится врать?

— Нашли, — говорит он нехотя. — Примерно на полпути между Плоскогорьем и Руатом. Кейнтар пошел отлить…

— Очень на него похоже!

— Мешок лежал под камнями, и, похоже, давно, кожа под рукам расползалась. Мы подумали… подумали, что он, этот арфист, мог попасть под Нити, а мешок успел спрятать — кто знает, сколько Оборотов назад?

— Разве вы не ведете летописей?

Эскел пожимает плечами:

— Ведем. Сказать тебе, сколько раз архивы гибли, а потом восстанавливались не полностью? После Великого Мора уж точно. А тут даже имени нет. И потом, — говорит он убежденно, — не верю, что его забыли бы, если бы хоть раз услышали.

Тивен кивает и щелкает поводьями, подгоняя волов. Теперь они едут молча. Эскел смеется про себя: то, что он принял за интерес, оказалось всего лишь неизжитой детской обидой пополам с не забытым до сих пор преклонением. Холдер есть холдер, повторяет он, убеждая себя, что не разочарован.

***

Лорд Руата не зря слывет одним из самых рачительных хозяев на всем Перне. Чем ближе к Холду, тем лучше дороги: Кейнтар по пути сюда, похоже, нарочно выбирал бездорожье, где невозможно никого встретить. Караванная стоянка оборудована всем необходимым. Волов загоняют под каменный навес, к длинным поилкам, в которые отведена вода из ручья, холдеры устраиваются вокруг костра, и после ужина — конечно же! — Эскела зовут спеть. Он почти не сомневается, о чем его попросят, но Тивен говорит:

— Мне понравилась та, что ты пел первой в прошлый раз. Я послушал бы еще.

Эскел не слишком ее любит: баллада кажется ему сырой, ученической, сейчас бы он сделал все иначе. Но с песнями у него не складывается, и давно, к тому же с Кейнтаром ему не тягаться. Впрочем, кое-что осталось. Он поет про зимнее холодное вино, потом — про последний снег, а на песню от «их» арфиста решается только в самом конце, когда костер почти догорает. Его тенору не сравниться с густым и богатым баритоном Кейнтара, но переложение он писал специально под свои невеликие возможности:

Я по дороге шел в своей печали вечной,  
И мысли были зыбки.  
И, глянув на меня, вдруг подмастерье встречный  
Мне просиял в улыбке…

Она похожа на те, которые пел Кейнтар — но ровно настолько, чтобы можно было без труда узнать автора.

Да, знаю я: улыбка и всем и никому,  
Случайная, не в счет.  
Но все-таки досталась она мне одному,  
Чего же мне еще?

Тиван командует отбой, и часовые остаются у костра: в одном из них Эскел узнает уже не похмельного Ларриша. В фургоне тихо и душно. Эскел протирает чистой тряпицей виолу, убирает ее в чехол. На этот раз с ним нет ни барабана, ни флейты: они остались в холде, как негласный залог возвращения. Как знак того, что Кейнтар дождется его, хотя бы ради сохранения ценного имущества. Эскел невольно хмыкает и чувствует, как повозка позади него проседает. Тивен одним движением вбрасывает себя внутрь. Лампа еще не погашена — по его лицу бегут тени, губы кривятся в усмешке.

— И что тебя так рассмешило?

— Думал, что не захватил с собой барабан, — отвечает Эскел, старательно замазывая недавнюю ложь толикой правды. — Странно — как остаться без руки. А тебя?

— Вспомнил твою песню про улыбку. — Тивен раскатывает одеяла, кидает под голову туго свернутую куртку. — А этот подмастерье подарит мне хоть одну?

— Зачем тебе?

Вместо ответа Тивен дует на лампу. По промасленной шерсти, которой обтянут фургон, пляшут слабые отблески костра, отражаясь в обращенных на него в глазах Тивена.

— Только не говори, что ты ничего не понял.

— А я должен был понять, потому что ты признавался в любви то одной, то другому…

Эскела вдруг бросает в дрожь, так что волоски на шее встают дыбом. Теперь ошибки быть не может, но он все-таки сомневается. Все оттого, что у него долго никого не было. Да, с той хозяйки холда. Хозяйки? Кажется, у него входит в привычку…

Он нервно хихикает.

— А сейчас над чем?

Тивен все еще медлит, Эскел не хочет знать, почему, и не пытается начинать первым, даже если мурашки бегут по спине, а вставший член распирает узкие штаны.

— Над тобой.

— Честный, как арфист.

— Эскел. — Он хватает Тивена за ворот рубахи, подтягивает к себе и шипит в лицо: — Зови по имени, если чего-то от меня хочешь…

… И так и есть — оказывается на лопатках.

Тивен тяжелый и жаркий: он наваливается сверху, дергает за волосы, открывая шею. Эскел чувствует себя хлебом, который разламывают, обнажая белую мягкую плоть. Он и не подозревал, как ему всего этого не хватало: жара, тяжести, силы, железной хватки рук на заднице, колючей щекотной бороды. Он мычит сквозь зубы — широкая ладонь крепко запечатывает ему рот. Совсем близко, отделенные одним лишь пологом, сидят часовые, в соседнем фургоне спят холдеры. Чужое присутствие, как ни странно, возбуждает еще больше, и он поднимается на лопатках, чтобы прижаться, потереться о твердое.

Тивен дышит в ухо, прикусывает мочку, теребит зубами серебряную серьгу-колечко. Эскел просовывает руку между их телами, нашаривает шнурок на штанах и все-таки добирается до члена. Прикосновение обжигает, Тивен стискивает зубы — наверняка останется след, но боль только подстегивает. Эскел кое-как сваливает его на бок, обхватывает обеими ногами колено, трется и дрочит в такт, задыхаясь от ощущения тяжелой, гладкой, влажной плоти в руке. От одной мысли о том, как этот член будет чувствоваться внутри, внизу живота все скручивает — и Тивен успевает ухватить его и резко передернуть. Обнажившаяся головка касается ладони, Эскел утыкается в соленое от пота плечо и кончает.

— О-о-о… — беззвучно стонет Тивен и застывает, выгнувшись. Эскел сжимает мокрые пальцы, вытягивая последние капли, размазывает их по коже.

— Вытереть, — бормочет он, отдышавшись. Тивен сует ему в руку тряпку.

— От моей виолы! – возмущается Эскел утром. Тивен пихает его в бок:

— Выстираешь.

— После того, где она побывала? Никогда!

***

У ворот холда Руат они оказываются позже, чем собирались — всего за пару часов до Падения. Вчера Эскел явно перехвалил здешние дороги: вскоре после выхода со стоянки один из фургонов ломает ось, попав колесом в рытвину.

— Скорее, скорее, — поторапливает их седовласый осанистый холдер с узлом главного эконома. — От тебя, Тивен, никак не ждал, — добавляет он, когда тот подходит с коротким поклоном. — А это кто с тобой? Арфист? Потом, все потом! Выгружайте быстрее да скотину загоняйте!

Чтобы не мешаться под ногами, Эскел отправляется бродить по холду. Он бывал здесь раньше, к тому же память арфиста надежно хранит все подробности, но наяву Руат по-прежнему потрясает. Эскел заглядывает на огромное скаковое поле, проходит мимо сторожевых башен. Падение все ближе, пора вернуться под крышу. Как в любом Великом холде, при лорде должен состоять десяток арфистов, для которых отведена мастерская. Когда-то она казалась Эскелу средоточием тепла, света и музыки: интересно будет проверить…

Он отыскивает дорогу безошибочно, но в мастерской никого нет. Память подсказывает ему, что изменилось совсем немного. Стол по-прежнему завален свитками, огрызками перьев, мотками запасных струн, на растяжке сушится кожа — должно быть, для барабана. Он почти решается заглянуть в один из свитков с печатью Главной мастерской, когда слышит за спиной быстрые шаги.

— Вот ты где!

В первую секунду Эскелу кажется, что это Тивен его разыскал. Он оборачивается с улыбкой – и натыкается на того, кого ожидает увидеть меньше всего. Льюсом когда-то учился с ними вместе и вечно боролся с Кейнтаром за первенство и в песнях, и в победах над женщинами — чаще всего безуспешно.

— Услышал, что из Долинного приехал арфист, — улыбается тот. — Думаю — кого же занесло в эту глушь после Сариона? Странно, что я не знал, формально все назначения в холды под рукой Руата проходят через нас…

Удивительно — но каждое его слово раздражает Эскела ничуть не меньше, чем… сколько же они не встречались? Оборотов пять? Льюсом ничего не замечает:

— Но, если вдуматься — должность как раз по тебе. — Он кивает, а потом все-таки не выдерживает: — Кейнтар, значит, тебя бросил? И обобрал? Следовало ожидать! Если помнишь, я еще тогда предостерегал, что с ним лучше не связываться. Когда арфист пренебрегает обязанностями, потому что вздыхает по очередной красотке…

Эскел отдает себе отчет, что в каком-то извращенном смысле Льюсом прав. Разве вся их эскапада с походом на юг и фальшивым арфистом не началась из-за красотки из Вейра? Но будь он прав даже тысячу раз, это ничего не меняет.

— Сколько сейчас арфистов в Руате? — спрашивает он вместо ответа.

— Четверо. Про Сариона ты, полагаю, слышал. Еще старый мастер Куперт — он сидит здесь с незапамятных времен и совсем оглох, — и один ученик. Если ты просишь моей протекции…

— Не прошу, — теперь приходит очередь Эскела улыбаться. — Я не знаю здешних порядков: в холде что-то устраивают, когда приходят обозы? Или это не повод для праздника?

— Хочешь заработать марку-другую? Понимаю, в Долинном не разбежишься! Вообще-то устраивают — по крайней мере, сегодня после Падения в гости ждут всадников из Форта. Но сам знаешь, преимущество у мастерской холда, к тому же здесь все привыкли к лучшему, а не радуются любой детской песенке, как в твоем Долинном… Но ладно, если уж ты просишь — я скажу, чтобы тебе оставили время за ужином.

Эскел слушает, сцепив зубы: ответить, как Льюсом того заслуживает — погубить всю их затею. Время за ужином испокон отводится для начинающих, для учеников, которые еще не умеют держать толпу. Льюсом выжидающе смотрит на него — в круглых голубых глазах нет ничего, кроме искреннего желания помочь.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть смена одежды. Петь перед Лордом и Всадниками, знаешь ли… И почисти сапоги!

— Благодарю за заботу, — отвечает Эскел, старательно скалясь. — Жизнь в Великом холде, я вижу, не так уж проста. Если она тебе настолько в тягость, я готов замолвить словечко…

И, пока Льюсом давится возмущением, сбегает. Первый же встречный рассказывает ему, что гостей из Долинного разместили в старой части Холда, сразу за сыроварней. Падение вот-вот начнется: Эскел слышит барабанную дробь, а следом — драконий рев с небес. Он опрометью несется через кухонный двор, потом — по узкому коридору. Руат-холд известен внутренними переходами: говорят, что его можно обойти целиком, не высунув носа на улицу.

Под меланхоличные вздохи волов он пробирается по проходу в стойлах: кажется, здесь!

***

Все два десятка человек, что вышли вчера из Долинного, собрались в одном доме — который, верно, отвели Тивену. Очаг уже разожгли: вокруг царит суматоха, подогретая сразу и Падением, и грядущим ужином. Тивен оборачивается, стоит Эскелу ступить на порог:

— Я уж собирался тебя разыскивать.

— Был в Мастерской.

Он замечает незнакомое лицо рядом с Тивеном и подходит ближе. Незнакомец — с виду не старше его самого — носит узел Цеха арфистов и переговаривается с холдерами, как со старыми знакомыми.

— Ты, должно быть, Сарион?

— Догадаться нетрудно! — смеется тот. — А ты Эскел? Мне уже рассказали! А я вот пришел каяться, уже и приготовился, что сейчас выкинут на пинках…

— Чего уж там! Зелен ты еще, — кто-то из холдеров от души бьет его по плечу. — Ума наберись, а потом возвращайся.

— Эскел, а ты споешь? Эти твои? — он кивает на Тивена — видно, уже рассказавшего о чудесной находке.

— Мастер Льюсом любезно позволил мне петь во время ужина.

Выплеснуть желчь — настоящее удовольствие. Холдеры в делах Цеха не разбираются — кроме Тивена: тот удивленно поднимает брови, но не говорит ни слова.

Не то Сарион — он, не стесняясь, корчит рожу попротивнее:

— Уже свел знакомство?

— Учились вместе, — отвечает Эскел, разводя руками напоказ. Сарион изображает, что его тошнит.

— Если бы не Куперт, здесь вообще житья бы не было. Он тоже не подарок, но по сравнению с Льюсомом… Слушай, я пою третьим — хочешь, уступлю тебе очередь?

***

У слишком холодной осени свои достоинства: Падение продолжается совсем недолго, и вскоре кухонный мальчишка, переводя дыхание, сообщает, что почтенных холдеров ждут на большой ужин, как только барабанщик сыграет сбор.

Эскелу отводят отдельный закуток в доме Тивена, больше похожий на бывшее стойло, и даже приносят воды — тем более что к холодной ему не привыкать. Он успевает разложить на каменной полке праздничную рубаху и скинуть ношеную, когда за спиной возникает Тивен. Эскел узнает его по запаху и по звуку дыхания и поворачивается, но сказать ничего не успевает. Тивен толкает его к стене, утыкается в шею, длинно втягивает воздух.

— Ночью, — шепчет он, — когда все отсюда выметутся… И не пей много!

— Сам не пей, — отзывается Эскел. — Пусти, тут даже дверей нет…

Тивен отступает, сжав кулаки, пытается успокоиться. Эскел заставляет себя не смотреть на оттопыренную ширинку, но даже от беглого взгляда его бросает в жар. Скорлупа и осколки, ему вовсе не о члене Тивена нужно думать, а о том, как он будет петь перед лордами и леди — петь песни, которые Кейнтар…

Имя действует, как холодная вода. Тивен, похоже, замечает это, потому что уходит без единого слова. Эскел старательно расчесывается, надевает рубаху, и даже проходится ветошью по сапогам, вдруг вспомнив Льюсома и его наставления.

Пора.

***  
Зал битком набит: Эскел не знает, сколько караванов сегодня доставило десятину, но от скопления людей ему не по себе. Для арфистов отведены места за одним из первых столов, но сам он садится с холдерами на дальнем конце, да еще за какой-то колонной. Отсюда ему не видно ни лордов, ни всадников. С минуту он размышляет, что делать, если о нем не вспомнят, но все-таки берет себя в руки. Без вина кусок в горло не лезет. Тивен обеспокоенно косится на него, придвигает миску с каким-то мясом. Надо бы спросить у него, вдруг думает Эскел, отвлекаясь от своих страхов: как вышло, что хозяин холда якшается с мужчинами, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести? Эскел готов правую руку поставить на кон: Тивен отлично знает, что делает — и что можно сделать еще.

Старый арфист Куперт, которого Льюсом недавно обозвал глухим, вполне достойно исполняет «Воздайте почести драконам», а потом «Балладу о полете Мориты». Достойно — но как же скучно! Эскел знает арфистов, которые способны вызвать у зрителей слезы исполнением «Во имя яйца золотого Фарант», но Куперт определенно к ним не относится. Больше чем на три песни старика не хватает. Напоследок он поет «Форт был первым, Болл вторым», церемонно принимает преувеличенные восторги лордов и леди и похвалу всадников и устремляется к кувшину с бенденским и жаркому.

Откуда-то выныривает Сарион, устраивается рядом.

— Не могу, — сообщает он громким шепотом. — Один трещит про старые заслуги, другой… Да сейчас сами увидите!

Эскел видит, но объяснить не может даже себе. Поставленный голос и хороший слух — этого у Льюсома не отнимешь. Не худшие тексты и не самая избитая музыка, но слушать его без стыда невозможно. А ведь сколько раз Кейнтару ставили в упрек, что он прежде всего любит себя поющего, а уж потом — саму песню! Эскелу-то все равно: кого бы там Кейнтар ни любил, слушать его можно бесконечно, даже самые простые куплеты, которые он, бывало, выдавал экспромтом. Но не это вылизанное, выдроченное, самодовольное…

— Уф, — выдыхает Сарион, махом опустошая полную кружку вина. — Вот не пойму, почему так… Ну что, пошли? Сейчас он напоследок про любовь к прекрасной сыграет, и все.

Эскел заталкивает свой страх поглубже. Он думает о Кейнтаре, яростно записывающем ноты на обрывке пергамента, потом — о Тивене и его обещании. Он думает даже о Льюсоме — а что, если здесь привыкли именно к такому? Их с Кейнтаром ни разу не освистывали — попробовали бы только! О том, как кого-то прогоняют с позором, впору рассказывать друг другу только первогодкам в Цехе…

— Прошу позволения, лорды, леди и Всадники! — звонко начинает Сарион. — У нас в цехе положено петь по старшинству, и подмастерье Эскел из Долинного намного опытнее меня!

Эскела рассматривают, как кусок мяса на прилавке. Он решает, что уже достаточно изображал нерешительность, и поднимает глаза. Лорд Форта, краснолицый и добродушный с виду, небрежно машет рукой: все равно, не тот, так этот. Но остальные вглядываются с заметным интересом, а леди даже замечает:

— Я и не знала, что в Долинном появился арфист!

Эскел улыбается.

— Боюсь, это недоразумение, милостивая леди! — голос легко разлетается по залу. — Я всего лишь приехал сюда из Долинного: мы с моим мастером Кейнтаром не любим останавливаться на одном месте.

Зал оживляется: Эскел различает даже удивленный возглас Льюсома.

— Когда мы отправились из Плоскогорья в Руат, — продолжает он спокойно, — с нами приключилась удивительная история…

Он повторяет затверженное, отчетливо понимая, что теперь увяз в обмане с головой.

— Отчего же вы не справились об этом арфисте в вашем Цехе?

— Мы не знаем ни его имени, ни возраста. И как правильно заметил владетель Долинного холда, если бы эти песни слышали раньше, о них бы знали все. Больше всего мы боимся, — продолжает он размеренно, — что старая кожа окончательно придет в негодность, и мы не успеем понять, что на ней написано. Поэтому мастер Кейнтар сейчас посвящает себя решению этой загадки, а я…

— Ну так приступай, — нетерпеливо восклицает леди. — Ты нас уже достаточно заинтриговал.

Эскел кланяется и прижимает к себе виолу. Он начинает не с песни о драконах и тем более не с реквиема, который Кейнтар пел в холде. Мелодия отчетлива и ясна, как вода, журчащая по камням, и слова ей под стать.

Простой мотив старинный!  
Не знаю, почему  
Прислушиваюсь плача  
К звучанью твоему.

Когда тебя я слышал?  
Не знаю, но давно...  
Не в детстве ли, что эхом  
Твоим возвращено,

Куда тянусь вернуться  
Я из последних сил,  
Не зная: был ли счастлив  
И я ли это был?

— Да он издевается!

Эскел отвешивает поклон, прося разрешения ответить, но оборачиваться ему не нужно. Как ни странно, возмущается не Льюсом, а старик Куперт:

— После возвышающих душу баллад слышать вот это мяуканье! Да холдерша в поле поет лучше!

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — кивает Эскел и, ударив по струнам, начинает:

Так поет она, бедная жница,  
Словно жизнь ее вправду легка,  
И в беспечную песню рядится  
Безымянная вдовья тоска.

Голос реет драконом в зените;  
Воздух чист, как воскресный наряд;  
И, вплетаясь, лукавые нити  
Домотканую песню пестрят.

И щемит ее голос, и греет,  
А она все поет и поет,  
Словно жизнь без нее не сумеет  
Обрести этот песенный взлет.

— Неплохо, — вдруг заявляет всадница: на плече у нее цвета Форт-Вейра. — Половину очарования составляет сама история, но даже не касаясь ее… Если наши хозяева не возражают, я бы послушала еще.

— И я, — кивает леди Руата. — Звучит странно, но приятно.

— Мы полностью восстановили только половину, — объясняет Эскел. — Чуть больше — пять из девяти сохранившихся. Некоторые я назвал бы довольно мрачными. Не знаю, стоит ли…

— Дракона! — кричит кто-то сзади.

Когда Эскел выговаривает последние слова и берет последний аккорд, он уже знает, что победил. Но начни он с нее — впечатление не было бы столь велико.

— Вот это хорошо, — говорит лорд. — Мастер Куперт, вам бы тоже надо… разучить.

— Думаю, она и в Вейре понравится, — кивает всадница.

Эскелу уже кажется, что все обошлось, когда Льюсом вскакивает с места.

— Коль скоро она была найдена на землях Руата, — начинает он вкрадчиво, — а имя автора неизвестно, право исполнения по закону должно принадлежать арфистам из холда. От имени Руат-холда и Цеха Арфистов я требую передачи всех свитков. Уверен, нам не понадобится много времени, чтобы понять написанное.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я взял их с собой?

— Нет? В таком случае мы завтра же отправимся в этот ваш Долинный и изымем их. Я уверен, что лорд не откажет мне и даст стражников в сопровождение…

— Позволь, мастер! — за дальним столом поднимается Тивен и шагает по проходу к помосту. — Мы не совершали никаких преступлений, чтобы отправлять к нам стражу!

Леди что-то шепчет мужу на ухо, тот шевелит губами и кивает.

— Мы никоим образом не желает задеть тебя, почтенный Тивен. Мастер Льюсом, как многие арфисты, слишком близко к сердцу принимает все, что касается музыки. Мы уверены, что подмастерье…

— Эскел, — подсказывает Тивен,

— Эскел и его друг поделятся с нами плодами своих трудов. Не так ли?

— Это наша мечта! — честно отвечает Эскел. — Чтобы об этих песнях узнал весь Перн!

— Очень благородно, — говорит Предводитель Форт-Вейра впервые за вечер. — И та песня, о драконах… я бы сказал, этот человек понимал всадников. Он не мог быть одним из нас? Скажем, потерявшим дракона? Мы попробуем поискать сведения…

Эскел пораженно на него смотрит. До такого они с Кейнтаром не додумались — но какова идея!

— Арфист, который поделился с нами своим открытием, достоин награды, — продолжает всадник, и все еще не пришедший в себя Эскел удаляется на свое место с изрядно потяжелевшими карманами.

***

Сарион увязывается за ними в обратный путь. Эскел рассеянно размышляет, что тому нужно быть не певцом, а лазутчиком. Он уже собрал сплетни и теперь рассказывает, хихикая, как Куперта разрывает между приверженностью традициям и почтением к лорду, а Льюсом оплакивает упущенную выгоду и проклинает Кейнтара, которого считает заводилой.

В другое время Эскел прислушался бы, но сейчас он слишком взбудоражен и не скрывает благодарности, когда кто-то из холдеров без церемоний гонит Сариона прочь.

Дома, вырубленные в скале, лепятся вплотную друг к другу, уединенными их не назовешь, но это все-таки не фургон с полотняным пологом.

Не сговариваясь, Эскел и Тивен проходят в дальний закуток без окон. Тивен решительно задвигает дверной проем скамьей и кивает на оставшуюся с вечера воду.

— Позволь мне?

Он осторожно ведет мокрой тряпкой по спине, очерчивает задницу, проводит по бедрам. Эскел дергается, но Тивен держит крепко. От бедер он переходит к ногам, опускаясь все ниже. Эскел чувствует на коже его дыхание — и потом прикосновение, такое же невесомое. Тивен трогает его не рукой, а языком: это настолько невообразимо и настолько прекрасно, что у Эскела подкашиваются коленки. Он старается не стонать, но стоит горячим губам обхватить головку, едва не орет во весь голос.

Хочется просто нестерпимо. Он хватает Тивена за руку и кладет на задницу. Намек недвусмысленный: пальцы тотчас же проскальзывают в ложбинку, пляшут по краю. Тряпка летит в сторону, Тивен стаскивает тунику, спускает штаны и разворачивает Эскела спиной. Они втираются друг в друга как можно теснее, член скользит по ложбинке, и Эскел подставляется, чтобы лучше его почувствовать.

— Сейчас, — бормочет Тивен, нагибая его сильнее, и наконец вставляет.

Наверно, Эскелу больно — вернее, он понимает остатками рассудка, что должно быть больно, но это не важно. Тивен не медлит, но и не торопится, как бы Эскел ни нарывался: он перехватывает его поперек груди, второй рукой сжимая член, и двигается осторожно, но неотвратимо. Эскела хватает ненадолго: несколько ударов, и он, всхлипнув, кончает Тивену в руку. Тот пытается отстраниться, но Эскел злобно лягает его, заставляя двигаться. Эскел чувствует, как каменеет его тело, вздохи становятся рваными, а движения — беспорядочными. В последний момент Тивен выходит: теплое брызжет Эскелу на спину и течет по ногам.

— Мыться? — спрашивает он, дожидается ответной усмешки и засыпает, едва донеся голову до подушки.

***

Утром Эскел просыпается один. Выход каравана намечен на позднее утро: Падений не будет еще три дня, и в обратный путь можно не торопиться. Тивен заходит тут же — должно быть, услыхав, как он ворочается.

— Спят. Кажется, ты один вчера не напился.

— И ты.

— Если напьюсь я, обоз навсегда останется здесь. Хотя не удивлюсь, если нас попросят задержаться еще на день, — и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд объясняет: — Сарион сказал, что в Плоскогорье разыскали летопись, где говорилось о потерявшем дракона всаднике.

— Что? — вырывается у Эскела. — О каком еще?!..

Он вовсе не желает здесь застревать, пусть даже Всадникам взбрело в голову найти то, чего в принципе не существует. А вдруг им приспичит отправиться прямо в холд? Хотя нет, соображает он наконец, они просто не знают, куда лететь.

— А, понял, — говорит он вслух. — Но мне нечего им сказать. Все, что у меня с собой, я сам и переписывал…

— Значит, подбросят тебя до дедули, — усмехается Тивен. — Летал когда-нибудь на драконе?

— Нет. А ты?

— Было дело. Не поверишь, я и в Вейре жил, пусть недолго: сбежал, когда случилась эта история с Лиссой.

Вот оно что! А почему вернулся?.. Вопрос, должно быть, написан у Эскела на лице.

— Представь: лоб восемнадцати Оборотов от роду, дракона уже не получить — поздно, уйти обратно невозможно: это же признать, что тебе предпочли какого-то сопляка! На девчонок смотреть не мог! Ну и свел там знакомства… Эскел, — вдруг говорит он и берет его руки в свои, усаживаясь рядом, — оставайся у нас. Со мной. Кейнтара тебе не получить. А со мной… тебе же хорошо?

— Хорошо, но… Я не знаю, — растерянно отвечает Эскел, и на мгновение недавний кошмар — о том, что Кейнтар его не дождется, — оборачивается лучшим выходом. Ему не придется решать, можно будет просто остаться и каждую ночь вот так же быть вместе, а что Тивену рано или поздно придется жениться ради наследников — так это обычное дело…

— Не знаю, — повторяет он. Особенно сейчас, когда все происходит именно так, как они планировали, о песнях знает — или вот-вот узнает! — весь Перн, и Госпожа Вейра, с которой все началось… Тут он теряется. Она — что? Услышит песни и все поймет? Услышит и ни с того ни с сего влюбится в автора? Впервые он задумывается о том, что будет делать Кейнтар, когда признается. Переспит с ней? Но ведь потом — потом так или иначе все изменится! Эта выдумка вылупилась из яйца, как дракон: обратно ее уже не загонишь.

— Подумай, — говорит Тивен. — Но скажу сразу: если ты выберешь не меня, ждать я тебя не буду.

Эскел кивает: справедливо. Он тянется за штанами, и тут снаружи раздается звонкий голос:

— Вы спите, что ли? Там такие новости!

***

Такие новости оказываются известием о том, что из вейра Плоскогорье ожидаются гости, и уезжать обозу ни в коем случае нельзя. Эскел пытается было пойти к лорду, объяснить, что толку от него не будет, но не прорывается сквозь эконома.

— Слово лорда — закон! — наставительно сообщает тот. Приходится уносить ноги — тем более что вместе с ним аудиенции добиваются Льюсом и Куперт. С Эскелом они не заговаривают, но смотрят недобро.

Драконы прилетают в полдень. Эскел следит, как они опускаются на площадку перед воротами холда, и внутри у него все сжимается: именно они двое запустили эту махину. Справятся ли?

Госпожу Вейра Плоскогорье он узнает по светлой толстой косе: черты ее лица, оказывается, успели изгладиться из памяти. Предводитель разворачивает свитки — на вид довольно старые, — указывает на полустершуюся строчку.

— К’лос, всадник коричневого Айрита, — читает Эскел. — Третье прохождение, дракон получил смертельные ожоги и ушел в Промежуток. Вряд ли это он, Предводитель. С Третьего Прохождения прошло слишком много времени: ни одна кожа не сохранилась бы.

— Скажу тебе честно, арфист: меня прежде всего интересуют не песни, а история о всаднике, который смог пережить потерю и возродиться.

— Я бы не сказал, что смог, — замечает Эскел. — Видишь ли, вчера был праздник, некоторые песни были бы на нем неуместны.

— Ну так спой сейчас.

Эскел искренне считает «Поворот дороги» шедевром и что есть сил старается донести это убеждение до слушателей. Кажется, ему удается.

— Я почти уверена! — восклицает Госпожа Вейра — ее зовут Лидия. — Так проникновенно писать о Промежутке, не называя самого слова! И эти слова о душе бескрылой. Что скажешь, арфист?

Эскел пожимает плечами.

— Может, и так. Боюсь, мы никогда не узнаем. На тех пергаментах нет ничего, кроме песен, ни единой зацепки.

— А мешок? Я не ошибаюсь — был же мешок? Ни цветов холда, ни герба, ни узлов?

— Их мы увидели бы в первую очередь.

— И вот так всегда! — вдруг восклицает она. — Единственный, кто поет не о прекрасных глазках или разбитом сердце — и тот мертвый, безымянный и коричневый всадник в придачу! Возьми это, арфист, — она подталкивает к нему свитки. — Если что-нибудь совпадет, сейчас же сообщи!

Он хочет было спросить, как именно, но вовремя одумывается.

— У тебя есть копия? Что значит — не успел? Нам пора возвращаться, но ты не смей уходить, пока не сделаешь хотя бы три.

Ошеломленный этим потоком, он только кивает. Пожалуй, он предпочел бы, чтобы она молчала. Но Кейнтар — по сути, он уже победил! Осталось только получить заслуженную награду… и начать новый виток этой истории.

***

Они все-таки уезжают. Эскел крутится так и сяк, стараясь остаться с Тивеном наедине, не успевает – и вдруг понимает, что тот избегает его нарочно. Из-за того, что Эскел не согласился, или просто ждет ответа? Пока он решает не приставать и первую половину пути без задних ног спит в фургоне.

К ночи, на стоянке, сна у него ни в одном глазу. Эскел вызывается караулить — и даже удивляется, когда его напарником оказывается Тивен. Сидеть рядом с ним и не распускать руки — удовольствие небольшое. Эскел терпит, пока их не сменят, и в фургоне все-таки не выдерживает. Тивен будто ждет от него знака: сейчас же переворачивает на спину, наваливается, съезжает вниз и снова берет в рот. Эскел кусает кулак и мелко дрожит, когда тот щекочет языком уздечку и вылизывает яйца, а потом, поднявшись, обхватывает два члена вместе и ведет рукой вверх и вниз.

Тивен ни о чем не спрашивает — только целует после всего, и Эскел чувствует солоноватый привкус на губах. Он до последнего надеется, что Тивен пойдет вместе с ним до дедулиного холда. Но ворота Долинного закрываются за спиной, и Эскел ускоряет шаг, чтобы успеть до Падения. Он понимает, что кривит душой: Нити начнут падать только завтра. Кейнтар — вот кто заставляет его торопиться. И конечно, Тивен это тоже понимает — оттого и остался дома.

К вечеру холодает. Эскел выдыхает холодный пар, представляя… Что? Как ему не откроют? Как дедуля прокричит с той стороны, чтоб проваливал? И что скажет Тивен, когда узнает, что он вернулся не по собственной воле?

Но дверь открывается. Кейнтар стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, скрестив ноги, и смотрит на него, улыбаясь углом рта.

— С возвращением. Как самостоятельная жизнь?

— У тебя получилось, — говорит Эскел. — Все, и даже больше. Я расскажу потом, но если коротко, осталось только признаться ей…

— Мне осталась девятая песня, — Кейнтар снова улыбается, но веселья в этой улыбке — ни на грош. — Но я не могу. Понимаешь, все исчезло. Кончилось.

— Глупости. Ну, будет не девять, а восемь. Скажем, что последнюю не смогли разобрать… И вообще, уже не важно! Или, — вспоминает он вдруг, — или ты не написал эту, про кольцо? По которому госпожа Вейра должна тебя опознать?

Кейнтар дико на него смотрит — и вдруг кидается вперед и обнимает, как в прошлый раз.

— Я забыл, — бормочет он потерянно — Представляешь, забыл, что она нужна. Сейчас, погоди-ка!

—…Не жрал, не спал, — бормочет дедуля, пока Эскел раскладывает вещи, моется и выскребает ложкой со сковороды остатки жареной рыбы с грибами. — Сидел, чиркал или так таращился. Сядет и смотрит. Ты скажи, парень — может, болен он? Сюда помирать приехал? Пел ведь тогда...

Эскел убеждает старика, что ни о какой болезни и речи нет, но тот не слишком верит. На десятом, кажется, кругу уговоров в дверь просовывается лохматая голова:

— Взгляни-ка!

Мелодия развеселая, почти плясовая — и все-таки точно узнаваемая:

Перстень медный ты надела  
И горда им беспредельно.  
Пусть – фальшивка, что за дело,  
Если радость неподдельна?

Эскел смотрит с сомнением.

— Как по мне, живой арфист лучше мертвого всадника, но то я — а то Госпожа Вейра Плоскогорье. Не похоже, чтобы она на это клюнула. Может, написать еще одну, на всякий случай? Про любовь или что-то в этом роде?

— Про любовь или что-то?.. — Кейнтар качает головой. — Понимаешь, в том и дело: я забыл. Забыл, что должен кому-то в чем-то признаваться, и пока ты мне не напомнил… Кажется, — говорит он, кусая губу, — кажется, мне это больше не надо.

— Что? Женщины?! Или только она?

— Признание. Я хочу… хочу, чтобы он остался. Всадник, потерявший дракона, без имени и с девятью песнями.

— А ты что будешь делать? — ошеломленно спрашивает Эскел. — Не станешь же писать, как раньше?

Кейнтар хмыкает:

— Нет, конечно. Прежнего не воротишь, слишком долго я был другим. Понять бы теперь, смогу ли быть кем-то еще: не Кейнтаром, не этим всадником…

Несколько мгновений Эскел пытается переварить услышанное.

— Постой, а я?

— А чего ты хочешь? — просто спрашивает Кейнтар.

Эскел сжимает кулаки. Он хочет… остаться с Кейнтаром, как бы тот ни изменился. Спать с Тивеном. Самому сочинять и петь.

— Хочу с тобой, — вырывается у него. — Пока. Я могу пойти с тобой? Ты же собираешься уйти, да?

— Значит, снова двое? — усмехается Кейнтар.

Эскел поспешно кивает. Он не готов. Слишком быстро, слишком много. Весь его мир вращается вокруг Кейнтара: сможет ли он стоять на собственных ногах? Позже он решит. Позже обязательно.

Кейнтар берет со стола виолу: музыка почти та же, что и была, но слова другие:

Когда ушли все гости  
И день ушел впотьмах,  
Остались меж тенями  
Аллей пустого сада  
Двое: я и мой страх.

Я не был зван на праздник.  
Когда же он угас,  
Остались меж тенями  
Заросших аллей двое:  
Я в прошлом и я сейчас.

Здесь все и всем дарилось.  
Но вот с уходом дня  
Остались меж тенями  
Заросших аллей двое:  
Я сам и я без меня.

Быть может, новый праздник  
Вернется в сад чуть свет.  
Остались меж тенями  
Заросших аллей двое:  
Я и тот, кого нет.


End file.
